transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Treason
Treason is a Havocon in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview Not all of the Havocons trace their story back to the Division’s founding as a penal legion during the Vos-Tarn War, nor to the recent explosion of recruitment spurred on by the reappearance of their legendary leader Misanthropy; with a significant portion of their ranks having arrived in the ruins of Vos in the millennia between these two points, actively seeking out the brutal socialistic faction. One of these deliberate arrivals was Treason, who came to the empire of ash burdened equally with his military equipment and his crippling addiction. Origins Treason’s career began long before the Great War, in the city-state of Polyhex, where he was once known as Shootgunner. An enterprising young officer in Polyhex’s vast standing army, Shootgunner had made quite a name for himself as a talented marksman and sniper, even earning the stoic Governor Straxus’ praise. The pressure of this attention and the expectations it brought were more than enough for the young Shootgunner to take, and he soon sought release in , an illegal narcotic popular in the underworld of Cybertron. However, he soon found himself several addicted to it, and the symptoms of his addiction – agitation and trembling – effectively ended his usefulness as a sniper in the forces of Polyhex. His shameful secret was soon exposed to public scrutiny, and the once-promising young officer was disgraced and exiled, in order to set an example to the military, whose morale was flagging after the end of the Polyhex Wars. Exile Roaming half the globe, Shootgunner visited Kaon, Uraya, Altihex and Stanix in his futile quest to find military employment again. His reputation had begun to precede him during his glory days, and word of his fall from grace had travelled quickly. He eventually came to realise that his only chance to reclaim his lost prestige lay with the Havocons of Vos, the remnants of the city-state’s criminal underground who had been pressed into service in the war against Tarn, and who now served as its only citizens. Trial by Fire Travelling to the nuclear wasteland once famed for its majesty, Shootgunner knew that the embittered Havocons – at this time content in their fallout sandbox, not united as a faction yet – would no welcome any foppish stranger, and decided instead to prove himself to them. The leader of the Havocons at the time was the brutal and sadistic Genocide, who ruled the remains of Vos with an iron fist. In order to win the respect of these savage warriors, Shootgunner resolved to assassinate Genocide in full view of his subjects. Knowing the debauched tyrant’s penchant for lengthy public orations, Shootgunner found his vantage point and waited. When at last his time came, he brought his sights to bear on the imposing figure of Genocide, found his mark, and fired. The shot would have been perfect, spraying vital fluids in an impressive display of slaughter, if not for the only variable which the sniper neglected to take into consideration – his trembling hands, shaking with withdrawal from the syk he so desperately craved. Acceptance Rather than being set upon and lynched, as most trespassers in Vos were at the time, Shootgunner was saluted by those who saw this attempt, for he had come closer to killing the indomitable Genocide than anyone else had at that point – and closer than anyone would come, until the original Havocon leader, Misanthropy, returned to slaughter his usurper. Taken into the bosom of the Havocon ranks, Shootgunner was given a new name – as is customary within the faction – and became known as Treason, in honour of his willingness to destroy anyone who stood in his way. His lost respect regained, and the lawless realm of Vos providing a ripe narcotics underworld to feed his addiction, Treason gladly abandoned his past for the Havocons, and to this day fights bitterly in their newly-declared war on all of Cybertron. Category: Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Havocon Division Category:Males